Tourmentées
by Catie147
Summary: Théodora est un fantôme solitaire, au passé lourd et difficile. Un passé qui continue de la hanter et qu'elle n'a jamais partagé avec personne. Jusqu'au soir où sa route croise celle de Lily.


**Note d'auteur** : Hello tout le monde ! Je sais que les lecteurs de ce site ne sont pas particulièrement friands d'OS, maiiiis je suis une psychorigide qui ne supporte pas d'avoir un texte publié sur un site et pas sur l'autre. XD

Ce texte répond donc à un concours organisé sur le site HPF et dont le thème était les fantômes, qui devaient donc être mis à l'honneur. Diverses contraintes ont été données : écrire un texte entre 1000 et 7000 mots ; le lieu de résidence du fantôme devait être Poudlard ; au moins un personnage canonique devait apparaître ; le fantôme devait interagir avec un membre du personnel de Poudlard ; le fantôme devait aider un élève en difficulté ; et enfin un souvenir datant du vivant du fantôme devait être mis en avant.

J'ai pour ma part choisi de placer mon récit **au temps de la next-gen** , en compagnie de **Lily Luna Potter** , et avec un fantôme de mon invention, qui est toutefois étroitement lié au canon. J'espère que ce petit texte vous plaira et que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à le lire que j'ai eu à l'écrire ! :hug:

* * *

Elle flotte dans les couloirs sombres et vides. Son corps vaporeux glisse sans un bruit au-dessus des dalles. Nimbée de la lumière argentée de la pleine lune, elle avance avec autant de discrétion qu'un souffle d'air. Sa main translucide effleure le mur du couloir, passe à travers le cadre des tableaux, s'enfonce parfois dans les pierres froides.

Le château est si agréable la nuit. Calme et silencieux, dépourvu du boucan abominable des élèves surexcités. Il n'y a que quand le soleil se couche qu'elle peut se promener en toute impunité, la tête farcie de souvenirs et le cœur plein de regrets.

Un instant, Théodora ferme les yeux et se laissent envahir par la mélancolie et l'amertume. Il y a tant de choses qu'elle aurait souhaité changer de son vivant. Tant de personnes qu'elle aurait souhaité protéger, tant de paroles qu'elle aurait voulu dire. Tous ceux qu'elle connaissait sont partis depuis longtemps à présent, et ses mots sont morts sur ses lèvres. Ses promenades nocturnes ne sont qu'un prétexte pour s'épancher sur sa mélancolie.

Elle exhale un soupir lorsqu'un bruit vient briser la quiétude de sa nuit. Une porte vient de claquer au bout du couloir. Théodora n'a jamais été de nature très aventureuse, mais elle a toujours été curieuse. C'est sa curiosité qui la pousse à s'avancer, la fait hésiter un instant devant le mur et glisser au travers comme si ce n'était qu'un rideau d'eau.

Dans la salle de Métamorphoses, son oreille collée contre la porte qu'elle vient de refermer, se trouve une élève. Une jeune rousse aux yeux verts qui porte une écharpe rouge et or autour du cou.

— Je croyais qu'il était interdit aux étudiants de sortir de leurs lits la nuit.

La voix de Théodora, calme et douce, fait pourtant violemment sursauter la Gryffondor. Prise en faute, elle ne se démonte pourtant pas et la toise du regard.

— Qui êtes-vous ? Je ne vous ai jamais vue dans le château.

Sa voix n'est qu'un sifflement, et elle est toujours sur ses gardes, l'oreille tendue vers le moindre son pouvant provenir de l'extérieur.

— Je me nomme Théodora, répond simplement le fantôme. Puis-je savoir à mon tour à qui je m'adresse ?

— Lily, marmonne l'adolescente.

— Et puis-je savoir ce que vous faisiez dans les couloirs si tard ?

— Une ronde, réplique-t-elle du tac au tac.

— Vous n'êtes pas Préfète.

— Les sixièmes années ont le droit de se promener dans le château après le couvre-feu.

— Pas à trois heures du matin.

A cours de répliques spirituelles, Lily la défie du regard, la main crispée sur la poignée. Comme si elle s'apprêtait à s'enfuir au premier son que pourrait proférer Théodora et qui la trahirait.

Le fantôme s'adoucie devant la flamme qui brille dans les yeux de l'adolescente qui lui fait face. Elle est animée de la même énergie qui l'avait elle-même poussée autrefois à se positionner en première ligne, le même courage plein de défi dont elle avait fait preuve le jour elle s'était opposée aux souhaits de ses parents. C'est comme se regarder dans un vieux miroir. La trace de ce qu'elle était autrefois.

— Ne vous en faites pas, la rassure-t-elle alors d'une voix douce. Je ne suis pas Peeves. Je ne vous dénoncerai pas.

Lily plisse les yeux, peu confiante, avant de pâlir soudainement. De l'autre côté du battant résonnent des bruits de voix et de pas précipités.

— Je vous assure qu'elle est partie dans cette direction, professeur !

— Restez là, souffle Théodora.

Sous le regard interloqué de Lily, elle sort de nouveau dans le couloir, traversant le mur en sens inverse, en un accès impulsif qui lui ressemble peu. Les deux hommes n'ont pas le temps de ralentir le pas et la traversent avec un frisson. Le premier, l'air visiblement fatigué, pointe sa baguette sur elle, dont le bout illuminé se réfracte sur les particules vaporeuses de son corps transparent.

— Bonsoir Théodora, la salue poliment le professeur Londubat avec un sourire éreinté. Vous n'auriez pas vu une élève dans le coin par hasard ? Lily Potter ? Rousse, yeux verts, Gryffondor ?

— Non, professeur, personne, affirme-t-elle calmement.

— Bien.

— Elle ment, siffle le second.

D'un calme olympien, Théodora pose son regard sur le vieillard rabougri, voûté près du professeur de Botanique. Ses longs cheveux gris et sales s'emmêlent sur ses épaules et ses yeux jaunes luisent de cette fièvre caractéristique lorsqu'il est sur la piste d'un fauteur de troubles.

— Je suis sûr que non, Argus, j'ai entièrement confiance en elle. Elle a simplement dû aller plus loin. Bonne nuit, Théodora.

— A vous aussi, professeur Londubat.

Le vieux concierge lui lance un regard qui en dit long, avant de suivre l'ancien héros de guerre d'un pas traînant. Théodora prend garde de rester immobile jusqu'à voir leurs ombres disparaître au bout du couloir. Elle attend encre une ou deux minutes, par sécurité, avant de souffler à Lily de sortir. L'adolescente s'exécute, jetant un œil prudent autour d'elle. Ne voir personne semble la surprendre.

— Lily Potter ? relève Théodora, le visage toujours imperturbable. Vous avez bien omis ce détail.

— Vous ne m'avez pas dit votre nom non plus, persiffle la Gryffondor.

— Théodora de Faucigny, répond-elle d'un ton guindé. Un merci aurait suffi.

Elle pivote dans les airs et s'apprête à voler dans le sens opposé lorsque Lily se place face à elle. Elle a le réflexe de s'arrêter juste avant de la traverser, lui épargnant la sensation désagréable de douche froide.

— Pourquoi m'avez-vous aidée ?

Théodora se fige. Elle ne s'est pas attendue à cette question. Et à vrai dire, elle n'en a pas la réponse. Elle qui d'habitude essaie de se tenir le plus à l'écart possible des affaires de Poudlard, de ses professeurs et de ses élèves, a brisé ses bonnes résolutions. Tout ça parce qu'elle a cru lire dans les yeux lui faisant face la même lueur qui allumait les siens autrefois.

— Pourquoi je ne vous ai jamais vue dans le château ? continue Lily devant son silence.

Cette question la pousse à soulever un sourcil. C'est sûrement la première fois que quelqu'un de vivant s'adresse ainsi à elle depuis des siècles. Ce qui est aussi de sa faute, elle n'a jamais réellement recherché la compagnie.

Pour une fois, elle décide d'être franche.

— Je vous ai aidé parce que je me reconnais en vous, dit-elle d'une voix douce. Et je ne suis pas souvent présente aux alentours des élèves en journée car je tiens à ma solitude.

Lily fronce les sourcils, perdue. Elle se sent tiraillée entre son envie de regagner son lit et l'étrange connexion qui la lie à ce fantôme singulier. Dans les prunelles qui lui font face, elle voit mille ans de fatigue, de solitude et de lassitude. Elle y est attirée comme un papillon par une flamme.

— Si vous me racontez votre histoire, murmure-t-elle, je vous raconte la mienne.

Théodora pèse le pour et le contre. Si cette petite l'intrigue fortement, elle n'a cependant pas envie de rouvrir les plaies du passé. Y jeter du sel ne pourra lui faire que du mal, même après tant d'années. Pourtant, elle ne sait trop comment l'expliquer, elle a envie d'accepter. Il y a une douleur chez cette adolescente qu'elle a envie de comprendre.

— Soit, accepte-t-elle d'un geste gracieux de la tête.

Elle pourra toujours taire les détails trop pénibles.

Elle fait un geste vers la salle de classe qu'elles viennent de quitter. C'est sûrement le dernier endroit où Rusard et le professeur Londubat viendront les chercher. Lily s'exécute et lui tient la porte pour passer, ce qui fait sourire Théodora. Néanmoins, elle ne relève pas et se poste devant l'une des fenêtres, contemplant le parc noyé dans les ombres. La lumière de la pleine lune l'illumine d'une couleur argentée qui la rend plus irréelle encore. Lily, elle, s'assoit sur une table, les jambes en tailleur.

Elle attend le début de l'histoire.

Lorsque Théodora s'exprime, sa voix mélancolique emplit la pièce d'une douce mélodie de conteuse. Les moindres inflexions de voix, les moindres pauses, sont calculées avec la précision d'une narratrice hors pair. Elle a toujours été douée pour raconter des histoires. C'était toujours elle qui endormait ses petits frères et sœurs à l'aide de contes imaginaires, il y a bien longtemps.

Sauf que l'histoire d'aujourd'hui est bien réelle et que la fêlure dans sa voix n'est pas feinte.

— Je suis née il y a plus de mille ans de cela, dans un petit village au nord de l'Angleterre. Mon père appartenait à la maison de Faucigny, une respectable famille de la noblesse française. Son grand-père était venu s'établir de l'autre côté de la Manche après une querelle avec son frère aîné, et nous étions alors bien acceptés dans l'aristocratie britannique.

— Vous n'avez pas l'air d'une noble, pourtant.

Lily rosit légèrement sous le regard de Théodora, brutalement tirée de ses souvenirs par l'intervention. Pourtant, le fantôme ne s'en offusque pas. Elle ne peut pas nier la vérité. Elle porte la tenue dans laquelle elle est morte, et rien ne fait moins fille de monde que des habits de chasse. Sa cotte de mailles fines autrefois renforcée de sorts est aujourd'hui comme une seconde peau. Ses chausses et son surcot de laine, sa ceinture et ses gants de cuir, son long manteau râpé, font plus masculin qu'autre chose. Et ses cheveux, coupés courts, sont loin de faire dame de cour.

Elle se contente donc d'un sourire, et reprend sur le même ton.

— Je n'ai jamais été très douée pour accepter les règles de bienséance qui s'accordaient à mon rang, avoue-t-elle. Cela a désespéré mes parents dès mon plus jeune âge. Je préférais grimper aux arbres, tirer à l'arc et me battre avec des épées de bois qu'apprendre à coudre et à bien me tenir. Je n'aspirais qu'à rejoindre l'ordre des chevaliers, tout en sachant cela impossible.

Elle se tait un instant, perdue dans son passé. Pendue à ses lèvres, Lily repose une question timide, dans l'espoir de la relancer.

— Vous avez réussi pourtant, non ?

— Pas tout à fait, sourit Théodora. Peu avant mes neuf ans, une femme un peu étrange est venue me trouver. Elle s'appelait Helga Poufsouffle et affirmait m'avoir observé avec attention depuis quelques mois. Elle m'a éclairé sur tous ces évènements inexplicables qui survenaient autour de moi. J'ai alors compris que j'étais une sorcière. Il faut que vous sachiez qu'à l'époque, les relations entre Moldus et sorciers étaient extrêmement tendues. On brûlait au bûcher quiconque accusé de sorcellerie, des chasses à l'homme étaient lancées dans tout le pays. J'ai eu beaucoup de chance de ne jamais avoir été attrapée.

— Vous avez donc pu venir à Poudlard ? souffle Lily, fascinée.

— Grâce à Helga, oui. C'était une des femmes les plus douces et gentilles qu'il m'ait été donnée de rencontrer. Elle m'a aidé à mentir à mes parents, en disant qu'elle m'offrait une place dans son établissement pour jeunes filles. Mes parents étaient ravis. Ils n'ont bien sûr jamais su que je partais m'éduquer dans une école de sorcellerie.

Théodora laisse échapper un léger sourire, le fantôme de ce qu'il était de son vivant. Elle se laisse peu à peu happer par ces souvenirs, qui l'assaillent tour à tour de vagues de bien-être et de piques de douleur. Elle prend une profonde inspiration avant de continuer, Lily toujours absorbée par le moindre de ses mots.

— J'ai été répartie à Poufsouffle et j'étudiais sous la surveillance d'Helga, avec toute l'application possible. Ici, je pouvais être moi, et pas une copie de mes sœurs. Nos professeurs ne nous ont jamais restreints, ils nous poussaient toujours à explorer la voie qui nous conviendrait le plus, même en ces temps éloignés. C'est au cours de mes études que j'ai rencontré Margaret.

A ce nom, les lèvres translucides de Théodora s'étirent en un véritable sourire.

— Nous sommes vites devenues très proches. On s'entendait extrêmement bien toutes les deux. Je n'avais jamais eu de réels amis, et c'était très nouveau pour moi. Il n'empêche que nous avons passé ici les plus belles années de nos vies, et c'est pourquoi j'ai choisi de revenir au château après ma mort. Il n'y avait qu'un seul vrai problème, dans ma nouvelle vie si heureuse.

— Lequel ? demanda Lily.

Ses genoux serrés contre sa poitrine, les bras enroulés autour des jambes, elle contemple le profil du fantôme avec attention, attentive à ses moindres paroles. Elle ne fait référence qu'à des temps lointains, pourtant, elle a l'impression de s'y reconnaître un petit peu. Théodora pousse un soupir, son visage se faisant morne.

— Margaret était la fille de Salazar Serpentard. Il était gentil, au début. Peut-être un peu froid, et surtout très protecteur envers sa fille, il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour elle, mais fondamentalement gentil. C'était sûrement celui qui se méfiait le plus des Moldus à l'époque – et impossible de le blâmer au vu du contexte.

— Je ne comprends pas, avoue Lily, les sourcils froncés. Il ne s'est pas opposé à votre amitié avec sa fille ? Alors que vous étiez une… une Née-Moldue ?

— Salazar n'avait pas les préjugés qu'on lui connaît lorsque je l'ai rencontré. Ça n'est arrivé qu'après.

Le visage de Théodora s'assombrit, et Lily sait qu'elle s'apprête à entrer dans la partie noire de l'histoire. Elle se penche en avant, le souffle au bord des lèvres, beaucoup trop curieuse de la vie de ce fantôme qu'elle ne connaissait pas quelques dizaines de minutes plus tôt.

— Lorsque notre apprentissage s'est achevé, j'ai offert à Margaret de passer quelques semaines à la maison. Je voulais retrouver mes parents, mes frères, mes sœurs, même si nous n'appartenions pas au même monde. Ça a été la plus grande erreur de ma vie. Salazar a bien sûr été difficile à persuader, il n'aimait pas l'idée que sa fille chérie s'aventure en un château Moldu, dans une région si ouvertement haineuse à l'égard des sorciers. Il a pourtant fini par accepter, après des jours de supplications de la part de Margaret.

— Il y a eu un accident, n'est-ce-pas ? murmure Lily.

— Un accident. C'est sûrement le mot. Margaret était déjà nerveuse en arrivant. Elle n'avait jamais réellement côtoyé de personnes non magiques avant cela, son père y avait veillé. Le troisième jour, au moment du repas, elle a perdu le contrôle. Ma mère la questionnait sur sa vie, ses parents, l'endroit de son éducation. Elle a paniqué et a transformé une des tasses de thé en mulot.

— Ils ont pris peur.

Cette fois, ce n'est pas une question. Un frisson court dans le dos de Lily alors qu'elle s'imagine la scène. Ce climat de suspicions, de terreur, où la magie s'égalait à la mort. Cela a dû être terrible pour les sorciers de l'époque.

— Tout à fait, approuve calmement Théodora.

Le dos et la nuque raides, elle a le regard fixé droit devant elle, sur un portrait accroché au fond de la salle de classe. Ça lui rappelle où elle est, ça la raccroche au présent et l'empêche de sombrer dans son passé.

— Ils l'ont dénoncée. Je n'ai rien pu faire. J'étais pétrifiée. Elle hurlait mon nom et tout ce que j'ai été capable de faire, c'était de l'appeler en retour, de fixer mes yeux dans les siens, emplis de détresse. Ils l'ont brûlée sans autre forme de procès, sur la place du village. Je n'ai pas eu la force de regarder. Je me suis enfuie dès que je l'ai pu, sans rien emporter avec moi et je suis revenue à Poudlard. Encore jusqu'à aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas vu de colère plus terrible que celle de Salazar lorsque je lui ai appris la nouvelle.

— C'est après ça qu'il est parti ? chuchote Lily. Qu'il a quitté les autres Fondateurs ?

— Et qu'il a développé une haine considérable pour les personnes comme moi. Les Nés-Moldus. J'ai été incapable de sauver sa fille, j'étais tout aussi responsable à ses yeux que ceux qui l'ont envoyée au bûcher. Avant de quitter l'école, il a tenté de convaincre les autres de ma duplicité, de celle de tous les gens de mon sang. Helga m'a défendue becs et ongles, Godric l'a menacé de sa baguette et il a quitté les lieux.

Il y a un long instant de silence, pendant lequel Lily reprend son souffle. Jamais la légende ne lui avait été si proche et tangible qu'en cet instant. Elle a comme l'impression d'avoir été transportée mille ans en arrière, près de la frêle Théodora encore vivante, épouvantée par le regard terrible d'un père en deuil. Ainsi est la véritable histoire de Salazar Serpentard et de sa haine pour les Nés-Moldus. Une haine ancestrale et amère qui a donné lieu à des siècles de mésentente et de préjugés.

— Et vous ? finit-elle par demander. Qu'avez-vous fait ?

Lorsque Théodora reprend pour achever son récit, sa voix est plus douloureuse que quelques instants plus tôt. Retracer ces évènements lui fait beaucoup plus de peine qu'elle ne l'aurait songé. Un millénaire n'a pas suffi à effacer ses regrets.

— Helga m'a offert de rester ici pour enseigner aux plus jeunes. J'ai accepté, pour quelques années, mais les ombres de Salazar et de Margaret me suivaient dans chaque couloir. J'ai fini par écouter mes rêves d'enfant et j'ai écouté mes ambitions premières. Je suis devenue Mage Chevalier, un ordre d'élite tout récemment formé pour défendre les sorciers des Moldus. Le rapport s'est inversé aujourd'hui, mais à l'époque, nous devions protéger les nôtres du bûcher.

Théodora se tait un instant, ses doigts vaporeux jouant machinalement avec le bout de la manche de son surcot. Sa voix est plus rationnelle lorsqu'elle reprend, comme si elle souhaitait se détacher de tout cela.

— Le jour de ma mort, nous étions à la frontière écossaise, à combattre des géants qui tentaient de pénétrer sur le territoire. J'ai été tuée dans la bataille. Pas par un géant, cependant. Je pense qu'il voulait m'atteindre de dos. Les remords peut-être, la culpabilité. Après tout, j'avais été une amie de sa fille, il m'avait vue grandir.

— Vous voulez dire que…, murmure Lily, horrifiée.

— Salazar m'a tuée, oui. Je me suis retournée à l'instant où je recevais le sortilège. En pleine poitrine. Vous leur donnez le nom d'Impardonnable aujourd'hui, si je ne me trompe pas ?

Incapable d'émettre le moindre son, Lily hoche la tête. La main de Théodora, posée sur son cœur, retombe à ses côtés, inerte.

— Je ne lui en veux pas, vous savez. Il n'était qu'un père en détresse. Et moi, je n'avais plus rien d'autre que l'envie de me battre. Je n'avais ni famille, ni amie. Rien à quoi me raccrocher. Tout ce qui a toujours compté pour moi se trouve entre ces murs.

Ses doigts effleurent le carreau et un sourire flotte sur ses lèvres. Le silence s'installe et s'éternise. Lily sait que l'histoire est terminée, pourtant c'est à peine si elle ose respirer. C'est trop toutes ces informations. Et elle qui pensait se voir en partie dans cette silhouette triste qui flottait de couloir en couloir, dans la solitude la plus totale, en plein milieu de la nuit. Jamais sa peine ne pourrait égaler la sienne.

Avec lenteur, Théodora se tourne vers la Gryffondor, assise sur sa table le dos voûté. Elle l'observe un long moment, puis s'approche en glissant sur le sol de pierre froide.

— Je crois maintenant que c'est à vous de me raconter votre histoire.

Sa voix douce n'est qu'un souffle, mais elle amène pourtant des larmes au coin des yeux de Lily. Elle se sent si insignifiante, si vaine et stupide face à cette peine millénaire qui lui fait face. Elle n'a que les soucis d'une adolescente presque normale, les mêmes soucis que ses nombreux cousins, et eux pourtant ne sont pas si dramatiques qu'elle.

Ses pensées doivent se lire dans ses yeux, car Théodora pose une main douce sur sa joue. Helga lui avait transmis patience et empathie, des dons qu'elle avait presque oublié jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Elle a côtoyé si peu de monde ces dernières années, s'enfermant dans son chagrin et ses tourments.

— Aucune douleur n'est comparable à une autre, lui assure-t-elle. Et votre affliction semble avoir besoin d'être partagée.

Les lèvres de Lily s'étirent en un sourire, chose rare ces derniers temps. Par quoi peut-elle bien commencer ? La dépression de papa, les crises de colère de maman ? Le départ de tata Hermione, la fugue d'Hugo, le désespoir de Rose ? James qui a coupé les ponts, Albus qui a essayé de se suicider ? Tout cela lui paraissait insurmontable il y a encore quelques heures, à présent ça lui semble futile.

— Je ne sais pas par où commencer, avoue-t-elle.

— Par le début ?

Elle laisse échapper un rire étranglé. Les mots se pressent dans sa bouche et elle cherche encore à comment les faire sortir lorsque des bruits de pas résonnent dans le couloir. Par la porte entrouverte, elles entendent la voix de Rusard, qui tempête contre les élèves qui croient pouvoir se promener hors de leurs lits en toute impunité en pleine nuit. Elles attendent encore quelques minutes après qu'il ait disparu avant de prendre la parole.

— Ce n'est peut-être pas très prudent ici, souffle Théodora. Et il est si tard. Vous avez cours demain matin.

Lily opine avec une moue boudeuse. Elle n'a aucune envie de regagner son lit, après une telle discussion. Le monde lui paraîtra si banal le lendemain, lorsqu'elle devra regagner son existence morne et pleine de tristesse. Au moins pendant la nuit, elle pouvait oublier qui elle était.

— Ce sera donc une histoire pour la prochaine fois, dit calmement le fantôme. Si vous me cherchez, je suis habituellement au quatrième étage de l'aile ouest. N'hésitez pas à venir m'y chercher.

— Bien sûr, bredouille Lily. Je viendrai.

Le sourire que lui adresse Théodora apaise son cœur tourmenté. La pensée de la revoir le lendemain rendait soudain la journée bien plus supportable.

— Ravie de vous avoir rencontrée, Lily Potter.

— Moi de même.

Le sourire qui illumine le visage translucide de Théodora est sans doute le plus radieux de toute la nuit. Elle effleure la joue de l'adolescente d'un geste tendre avant de quitter la salle, traversant le mur de pierres froides comme s'il s'agissait d'air.

Lorsqu'elle entend la porte se refermer discrètement dans son dos, le fantôme ne peut s'empêcher de regarder la chevelure rousse disparaître au coin du couloir. Elle aussi a le cœur plus léger. Parler de ses démons l'a apaisée.

Pour la première fois depuis des siècles, elle ne songe plus à toute la noirceur qui a rongé sa vie.

Elle ne pense qu'à Margaret, son sourire, sa bonne humeur et sa générosité. La seule véritable amie qu'elle a eue de son vivant. La seule qui ait jamais semblé la comprendre véritablement.

Jusqu'à Lily.

* * *

 **Note de fin** : Merci beaucoup pour votre lecture ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, ça me ferait extrêmement plaisir. Et si le coeur vous en dit, les autres textes du concours sont disponibles sur HPF ! A bientôt pour une autre histoire. :)


End file.
